CAMPFIRE?
by mizucchizuchii
Summary: Kaito dan Heiji sedang pergi bercamping. Tapi hal itu membuat jengkel Shinichi. Sebenernya ada apa sih? Mind to RnR? Monggo..,


**CAMPFIRE?**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**CHARACTER: SHINICHI KUDO, KAITO KUROBA, HEIJI HATTORI**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTER IS FROM DETECTIVE CONAN BY GOSHO AOYAMA AND THE STORY IS FROM SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS BY NICKELODEON**

**STORY BY: ACHIRA1412**

**WARNING: OOC (pasti), Typo (maybe), Garing, Abal, Gaje dkk =w=d**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**THIS FIC JUST FOR HUMOR! OK? :3 #sokenglish**

_Sebelum Author mulai ceritanya, saya perkenalkan characternya dulu:_

_Kaito Kuroba as Spongebob Squarepants_

_Heiji Hattori as Patrick Star_

_Shinichi Kudo as Squidward Tentacle_

_Ok, Happy Reading minna~ ^^_

Malam yang tenang bagi Shinichi. Hari-hari bising seperti biasanya tampaknya sirna begitu saja. Wajah Shinichi berseri-seri melihat kalender di meja, dan sebuah tanggal yang dilingkarinya pakai sepidol merah. Sakjane opo tho kuwi? #plak

"Malam yang tenang, mengingat sekarang Kaito dan Heiji pergi berkamping selama 5 hari. Dan mereka mungkin tersesat dan ketakutan di sana"

_**Imagination(?): ON**_

_Kaito: "Heiji, kau tau kita ke arah mana?"_

_Heiji: "Entahlah, Spanyol(?) mungkin"_

_Kaito: "Aku takut"_

_Heiji: "Sama"_

_**Imagination(?): OFF**_

"Fufufu, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu ku di malam sesunyi ini" kata Shinichi dengan girangnya sambil melompat(?) di kasur nya yang sampe jebol diloncatinnya *ditampol*. Dia bersandar di bantalnya yang empuk sambil membaca "Sukino Kiyer-Kiyer Magazine" Edisi terbaru. (Shinichi: woi author! Kenapa setiap fic lu ada "Sukino Kiyer-Kiyer Magazine? | Author: kekreatifan masing-masing #dihajar)

"Aah, malam yang tenang,... Tidak ada Kaito selama 5 hari" Shinichi membaca majalah nista buatan author itu(?) dengan muka senang. Tapi..

_HAHAHA... UISHISHISHI(?) (woi! Itu kogure ato apaan? #dilempar)_

"He? Suaranya mirip Kaito? Ah, mungkin hanya Imajinasiku saja" Shinichi melanjutkan membaca dan melupakan suara tawa gaje itu. Akan tetapi suara tertawa itu datang kembali(?).

_HAHAHA... UISHISHISHI_

"Nani? Tidak mungkin itu suara Kaito. Kaito kan pergi camping, mana mungkin tawanya bisa nyampe sini. Pke telepati?". Untuk berjaga-jaga seperti di gossip "Halo Security(?)" #kenapanyambungkesitu?# ia mengecek ke luar jendela. Tampak sebuah tenda di luar rumahnya.

"Seharusnya aku menduganya".

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

"Woi! Kaito! Heiji! Ada bising-bising apa ini? Dan bukannya kalian pergi bercamping!". Tanya Shinichi memasuki tenda yang ternyata memang milik Kaito dan Heiji, seperti dugaannya.

"Kami memang sedang camping!" seru Kaito.

"Bagaimana kau sebut ini camping! Jarak tenda campingmu saja hanya 5 Meter dari rumahmu!"

"Ahahaha.. Tapi tetap saja ini camping" kata Kaito.

"Ini alam liar looh" tambah Heiji.

"Terserah kalian saja, yang penting jangan ganggu aku dengan suara tawa 'SETAN' kalian" bentak Shinichi. (galak amat #dilindes)

"Kami hanya berusaha mengingat-ingat kata Mermaid man" kata Heiji memberitahu (tempe(?)) Shinichi.

"Apa itu?"

"TETAPLAH BERADA DI JALAN SETAN" kata Kaito dan Heiji secara bersama-sama dengan muka polos.

"Jangan di JALAN SETAN!" seru Shinichi.

"Ou... Setan itu apa?" tanya Kaito dengan tampang blo'onnya *ditendang Kaito*

"Aah.. Payah, lupakan" Akhirnya Shinichi meninggalkan tenda 2 orang gila itu. Saat meninggalkan tenda..

_HAHAHA... UISHISHISHI_

"Woi! Kalian menertawakanku ya?" seru Shinichi kembali ke tenda 2 orang gila tadi yang spontan membuat Heiji dan Kaito kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Shinichi?" tanya Kaito.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kalian menertawakanku di belakangku kan!" tuduh Shinichi.

"Kami tidak menertawakanmu kok" timpal Heiji.

"Cih, jangan pikir aku tidak bisa camping!" kata Shinichi sambil meninggalkan tenda 2 orang gila itu yang kedua kalinya. Tapi..

_HAHAHA... UISHISHISHI_

"Woi! Klo ngajak brantem bilang aja!" seru Shinichi lagi dan kembali lagi ke tenda 2 orang tadi.

"Ya ampun Shinichi! Kami ga menertawakanmu!" balas Kaito.

"Tadi aku mendengar kalian tertawa! Memangnya aku BUDEG apa kaya Heiji!"

"Apa?" tanya Heiji polos.

"Baik! Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa camping!". Shinichi berlari ke arah rumahnya dengan kecepatan Kobayakawa Sena.

"Uishishishi(?), Shinichi akan berkemah bersama kita! Bukankah menyenangkan Heiji?" tanya Kaito bersemangat.

"Aihihihi (itu bernard ato apa? #dilempar ke-dua kalinya#) seru juga tuh". Dari percakapan gaje mereka berdua, kembalilah Shinichi dengan tas segedhe gajah(?).

"Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku..."

BRAAK!

Tas Shinichi yang kegedhean itu SUKSES menibani Shinichi dan membuatnya gepeng(?).

"Ok! Sampai mana tadi aku ngomong?"

"Kau akan menunjukkan kami apa?"

"Oh ya! Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa camping lebih baik dari kalian!" seru Shinichi dengan PE-DE nya. Shinichi mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, dan ternyata sebuah kain kusut(?) #dijitak# dan sebuah remot aneh bin olaf(?) dipegang oleh Shinichi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Heiji dengan muka blo'onnya mirip Kaito. #dilindes Heiji

"Ini, adalah tenda automatic. Hanya dengan menekan tombol di remote ini, aku sudah bisa mendirikan tenda dengan mudahnya. Tidak seribet kalian!" pamer Shinichi.

"Waaaw"

"Perhatikan baik-baik". Shinichi meletakkan kain itu di tanah dan mulai menekan tombol. Tombol pun di tekan..

KRESEK KRESEK(?)

Kain itu bukannya berdiri menjadi tenda seperti yang dikatakan Shinichi, tetapi malah diem aja di tanah.

"Hng,, Ini Cuma mengetes! Yang selanjutnya, tolong kalian catat" sekali lagi Shinichi pamer dengan PE-DE nya. Kedua kalinya Shinichi menekan tombol remote, tapi tetap saja tidak berubah. Karena emosi, Shinichi memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball(?).

"Heiji! Memukul kain tenda dengan tongkat, MENARIK! Catat Heiji!" seru Kaito sambil melihat apa yang dilakukan Shinichi menggunakan terompong(?) (teropong kali)

"Baik baik". Heiji mengeluarkan sebuah note dan pensil.

"Sekarang.. Berguling-gulingan dengan kain tenda! Catat itu!"

"Iya-iya!"

"Lalu.. menginjak-injak kain tendanya! Catat terus catat!"

"Ya sebentar lagi!" Seru Heiji yang mulai berkeringat deras saat mencatat sesuatu yang Author rasa kurang penting. Karena penasaran, Author cek Heiji catat apa.

"hei, Heiji. Kau sedang menca..-"

"Iya sedikit lagi" kata Heiji masih menulis dan tidak memedulikan Author.

"... TERNYATA MAIN TIC TAC TOE TOH! Ga ajak-ajak!" #woiwoi#

Shinichi yang akhirnya dikacangin sejenak akhirnya bisa mendirikan tendanya dengan cara membanting tulang(?).

"Foala.." pamer Shinichi menunjukkan hasil jerih payahnya membuat tenda. Tetapi, kurang dari 3 detik tenda itu sudah roboh kembali. Karena emosi, Shinichi menggulung tuh tenda sialan dan membawa sebuah tikar.

"Untuk apa tenda apabila kau bisa menikmati bintang-bintang" kata Shinichi sambil menggelar tikarnya.

"Horeee horeee!" teriak Kaito dan Heiji sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih terima kasih, atas sorakan kalian yang penuh cinta"

"Tapi seharusnya kau menggunakan TEHNIK Shinichi" saran Kaito.

"Tehnik?"

"Iya! Pertama, taruh tanganmu di kepala! Lalu goyang2 kan, dan membaca mantra 'Iwak peyek! Iwak Peyek! Iwak peyek nasi jagung!' Begitulah tehnik (sesat) ala Kaito Kuroba"

"..." Shinichi tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang makan?" tanya Heiji.

"Kau benar Heiji! Dan sekarangnya waktunya makan 'Mars Mollow'!" seru Kaito semangat (mungkin maksudnya Marshmellow o.O)

"Makanan tidak bermutu. Kalau aku, pasti makan dengan Swedia Ball import(?). Aku akan ambil pembuka kaleng dulu" kata Shinichi yang mau pergi ke rumahnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Itu dilarang! Bisa saja itu menarik perhatian... BERUANG LAUT" kata Kaito sambil mengarahkan senter ke mukanya.

"Beruang laut? WAIT A SEC, ini di darat You Know? Mana ada beruang laut?" bantah Shinichi.

"Tapi, kau tidak tau apa yang kan terjadi!"

"Ini alam liar looh" tambah Heiji yang kayaknya copas kata-kata di atas.

"Baik-baik! Sini, beri marshmellow kalian!" gerutu Shinichi sambil merebut sekantung marshmellow di pangkuan Kaito. Akhirnya, mereka membuat acara "BAKAR MARSHMELLOW BERJAMA'AH". Shinichi menusukkan sebuah marshmellow lalu dibakarnya dengan menggunakan api unggun. Heiji juga sama, akan tetapi karena terlalu lama ditaruh di api unggun marshmellow nya gosong. Heiji panik, dan ditiuplah marshmellow itu.

WUUSSHH! CIPRAT!

Ternyata marshmellow itu kena muka Shinichi. Tak apalah, Shinichi mulai membakar marshmellow lagi. Heiji juga, tapi kejadian tadi terulang dan,,

WUUUSHH! CIPRAT!

Marshmellow itu kena muka Shinichi lagi. Oh, ternyata kejadian yang monoton bung! Ayo kita beritahukan wawan curhat(?) #apanyambungnya#. Shinichi tetap berusaha sabar, dan mulai membakar marshmellow lagi. Sedangkan Heiji.. Tau lah, kejadian itu terulang lagi.

WUUUSHH!

Kali ini Shinichi menghindar.

"Hahaha!" tawa Shinichi karena merasa menang(?). Tapi...

CIPRAT!

Sama aja, tetep kena marshmellow tapi bagian belakang.

"Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku"

"Aku tau! Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi?" tanya kaito.

"Aku setuju! Coba kau nyanyikan 1 lagu!" seru Heiji.

"Lagu apa? Iwak peyek, alamat palsu, cinta 1 malam?" tanya kaito lagi. (kenapa gajelas semua lagunya?)

"Hng.. Entah"

"Ah aku tau! Dengarkan lagu ni baik-baik ya!". Kaito mulai bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar yang dicolong dari tetangga sebelah. Ehem ehem..

"Pigarooooo!"

"Pigaro pigaro pigaro" lanjut Heiji.

"itu Cuma pemanasan. Yang ini baru serius" kata Kaito menjelaskan. Akhirnya dia mulai bernyanyi:

_Let's gather round the campfire and see our campfire song._

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG_

_And if you don't think that we can't sing it faster than you're wrong_

_But It'll help is your just sing a long.._

_Heiji: pam pam paam..._

_(lebih cepet dari yang tadi)_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG_

_And if you don't think that we can't sing it faster than you're wrong_

_But It'll help is your just sing a long.._

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG... HEIJI!_

_Heiji: SONG! C-A-M-P-F..-_

_Shinichi!_

_Shinichi: ... *diem*_

_Good! And your haave.. (Heiji play drum) And your havee! Then you just sing alooongg!_

_Kaito: *banting gitarnya*_

_Heiji: *banting drum nya ke Kaito*_

_Kaito: Yeaaah! *njebol drumnya*_

"Wait a sec,.. darimana kalian dapet drum?" tanya Shinichi dengan sweatdrop seperti biasa setelah mendengarkan lagu SARAP dari kaito dan Heiji.

"tanya kaito!" seru Heiji sambil nunjuk kaito.

"Gw nyolong. Masa lupa sih? Aku kan maling" ungkap Kaito seperti di PENGAKUAN TERGEMBOK(?)

"Kayak gitu lagu! Lagu itu seperti ini!" pamer Shinichi yang siap2 meniup terompetnya. (ini lagi, darimana dapet terompetnya coba? ==). Akhirnya, terdengar suara terompet rusak yang mak nging bunyinya, Kaito dan Heiji kaget. Untuk melakukan pertolongan entah ke berapa(?), dia mengambil katapel lalu melempar marshmellow beserta katapelnya(?) yang tepat masuk ke lubang terompet dan tenggorokan Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Cepat.. Kunyah pelan-pelan.. Kunyah kunyah.. Telaan.."

"Ekh ekh! Kau ini kenapa? Kau hampir saja membunuhku dengan marshmellow mu itu! Apalagi dengan kata-kata kunyah, memangnya UYAH KUNYAH?" marah Shinichi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau menarik perhatian.. kau tau.. Beruang laut" kata Kaito setengah berbisik ke Shinichi.

"atau penyakit.. Siput gila" sambung Heiji.

"Heiji, ini bukan episodenya"

"Oh.. Maaf"

"Hei! Beruang laut itu tidak ada! Dan lagi.. ini di darat tepatnya di perkomplekan! Mana ada BERUANG LAUT!"

"Klo gitu ganti saja namanya menjadi BERUANG KOMPLEK" saran kaito dengan muka polos.

"Kaito benar!" Heiji meng-iyakan.

"Dasar Baka"

"Kalau tidak, alaska worm bisa aja datang ke perkomplekan kita dan melindes tenda kita. Atau memakan bokongmu, Shinichi" jelas Kaito dengan imajinasiii(?).

"Atau, arwah hantu hashinging slasyer datang menghantui kita dan menyerang menggunakan tangan spatulanya" timpal Heiji.

"The.. Hash apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Hashinging slasyer"

"The hashlinging.. The crashinginig.. The shing.. The slashing... a.. the crasyer.."

"Hantu yang ada pengaitnya"

"Kalian semua ini benar-benar baka" kata Shinichi.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan majalah ini?" tanya Heiji sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan cover bertuliskan _'Beruang Komplek menyerang lagi'_

"Majalah itu hanya mengada-ada saja!" bantah Shinichi.

"Atau.. Majalah yang ini?" tanya Kaito serupa dengan pertanyaan Heiji dan menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan cover bertuliskan _'Beruang Komplek menikah dengan Dead Eye'_

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak ada!"

"Tapi Shinichi.. Aku pernah mendengar dari orang yang mendengarnya dari sepupunya sepupu sepupunya lagi lalu sepupu nya sepupu sepupu sepupu nya kemudian sepupu sepupunya lagi lalu sepupunya sepupunya.."

"Baik-baik! Mungkin itu memang ada! Dan kurasa kita sedang dalam bahaya" kata Shinichi menakut-nakuti Kaito dan Heiji.

"Tapi.. ada hal yang bisa membuat mahluk itu tidak datang ke mari" tanya Shinichi.

"Selalu perhatikan lingkungan sekitar" saran kaito.

"Terus terus?"

"Jangan memainkan senter dengan cepat"

"Itu dianggap sebagai undangan" tambah Heiji

"Ada lagi?"

"Jangan pernah makan keju"

"Keju kotak atau?". Kaito dan Heiji berbisik-bisik mengrumpikan pertanyaan Shinichi tadi.

"Ah.. Kotak tidak apa-apa" kata Heiji.

"Jangan memakai topi sombrero"

"Jangan memakai sepatu boots"

"Jangan memakai pakaian dora the explorer"

"Sekalipun jangan pernah"

"Selamanya.."

"MENARI DAN BERNYANYI SEPERTI KERA!" teriak Kaito dan Heiji yang udah takut 1/5 mati(?).

"Wow.. banyak sekali yang harus tidak dilakukan" kata Shinichi dengan tubuh gemetar dan spontan membuat kaito dan Heiji ikut gemetar.

"Dan... Atau perasaanku saja atau memang..." belum Shinichi menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia menghilang begitu saja dan kembali memakai pakaian dora, memakai sepatu boots dan topi sombrero, membawa sepiring keju dan senter.

"Tidak.." Kaito sudah gemetar melihat penampilan Shinichi.

"Hu.." Shinichi mulai bersuara seperti kera.

"jangan Shinichi!" mohon Heiji dan Kaito.

"Hu hu a'a huhu a'a!". Larangan kaito dan Heiji percuma saja, Shinichi sudah terlanjur bernyanyi dan menari seperti kera.

"Cepat Heiji! Buatlah Kotak!" saran Kaito cepat-cepat. Heiji membuat kotak di tanah seperti yang disarankan kaito. Mereka berlindung di dalam kotak itu.

"Hahaha! Dasar payah! Mana ada yang namanya BERUANG KOMPLEK? Klo ada, kenapa dia tidak datang?" tawa Shinichi terbahak-bahak sambil mengejek kaito dan Heiji.

"Mungkin kau salah menggunakan sombrero nya" kata Kaito.

"Seperti ini? Hahahaha" Tawa Shinichi sambil membenarkan sombreronya. Tapi, sebuah tangan membenarkan sombrero itu jadi kebalik.

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu!" kata Heiji. Shinichi menatap ke depan, tampaklah seekor beruang yang disebut BERUANG KOMPLEK.

"Aku rasa aku harus lariii!" teriak Shinichi sambil berlari meninggalkan Kaito dan Heiji. Tetapi..

**PRAK JGLEER BUG DUAR MEONG GUK GUK DUAAR JDAAR!**

"Jangan lari! Beruang Komplek benci itu!" teriak Kaito.

"Kalau bergitu aku merangkak saja..."

**PRAK JGLEER BUG DUAR MEONG GUK GUK DUAAR JDAAR!**

"Jangan merangkak! Beruang komplek juga benci itu!" teriak Kaito lagi.

"Baik.. Aku jalan pincang saja.."

**PRAK JGLEER BUG DUAR MEONG GUK GUK DUAAR JDAAR!**

"Beruang komplek juga membencinya!" teriak Heiji.

"Ini! Kau gambar saja kotak!" teriak kaito sambil melemparkan tongkat pada Shinichi. But..

**PRAK JGLEER BUG DUAR MEONG GUK GUK DUAAR JDAAR!**

"Yang kau gambar itu jajar genjang! Buatlah kotak!"

"Masa bodoh!" seru Shinichi sambil melompat ke kotak milik kaito dan Heiji. Badannya sudah babak belur diserang oleh beruang komplek. Saat beruang Komplek datang, Beruang itu akan menerkam Shinichi tapi melihat kotak yang mengotakinya(?) beruang itu hanya menggeram dan menatap sinis Shinichi. Lalu akhirnya pergi.

"A.. Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil!" girang Shinichi.

"Untung saja yang datang tadi beruang laut" kata Kaito lega.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kotak ini tidak mempan untuk BADAK KOMPLEK. Tapi, mana ada BADAK KOMPLEK di sekitar sini. Iya kan?" seru kaito. Saat Kaito mengatakan tadi, terdengarlah bunyi hembusan(?) nafas sang badak komplek di belakang mereka.

"O.. Ou.." Apa yang terjadi? Bisa bayangkan sendiri XD

**= THE END =**

**A/N:**

Author: Yippe! Cerita kedua is Finish! Yah, kenapa tambah gaje juga ni crita? Tak apalah, please review \^o^/

Shinichi: *pundung*

Author: he~? Kenapa?

Shinichi: kenapa gw di fic elu selalu apes?

Author: ini sudah kehendak Tuhan yang memberikan ide ini! Dan juga sudah kehendak Author yang mengetik fic ini!

Shinichi: tapi aku ga trima..

Heiji: WOI! Kenapa gw di sini dungu bgt? *protes-protes ga jelas*

Author: ganti nama dong.. "Heiji Hatdungu" *ditampol

Heiji: *tampol author beneran*

Shinichi: bagaimana.. KALAU HAJAR SAJA NIH AUTRHOR! *emosi*

Heiji: Setuju..

PLAK BUAK DUAR JDER JGLER GUK GUK

Kaito: yah, inilah resiko author gila nan sarap.. *muka polos* Thanks for readers to read this crazy fic.. and seperti yang dikatakan author tadi.. Please Review.. Sekian, dan sampai bertemu lagi di fic gaje berikutnya! Adios Amigos!

Author: malang banget nasib gw... *babak belur*


End file.
